havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
PT 007 Xho and Theo
USS, 7:05 PM Captain's Log: Date 3172194 USS, 7:06 PM We stayed for one extra day on the Joined's world before leaving. Still no coordinates home, but we now have potential new means of contacting our off-world bases. A number of coordinates the Joined had marked as "off-limits" due to our presence. USS, 7:09 PM Unfortunately, as it turns out, even the best of Plane Traveling Vessels require power to function. The intention after our first departure was to refuel between trips out from Rodan-Bari. But, given the circumstances, this has not been possible and we are now dangerously low on power. USS, 7:11 PM Fortunately, the Professor has found a solution to this problem, making some alterations from the Joined's world to add energy converters to the ship's exterior hull. Per his suggestion, we have made a jump to Void Space, where the converters are steadily at work transferring the natural radiation of the Void into consumable power. I tried not to congratulate him too hard, but I am impressed at the ingenuity. USS, 7:13 PM As we restock our fuel supplies, I have relieved all non-essential crew of duty for the time being, and established shifts by which those in necessary positions can take breaks. We've all gotten a bit tense, as our simple jump has become something a bit more uncertain. I am hoping some downtime will rejuvenate everyone as we set about our next plan to find our way home. USS, 7:13 PM ((So, you guys are free to either improve or take some down time or perform some side missions. Just let me know where you're going.)) USS, 7:14 PM ((If anyone had something they wanted to have done on the Joined world, send me a ping and we can do a flashback. Otherwise...whatever you're up for.)) Commander, 7:18 PM Commander Xho will head to engineering first during her time off. USS, 7:19 PM Ok, you'd find a smaller than usual group, given the sort of lax schedule right now. Depending on what he wants to do, Theo may or may not be there. Theo, 7:20 PM Theo is probably overseeing the refueling. Commander, 7:21 PM How is it going? Theo, 7:22 PM Pretty well. I'm looking forward to seeing the converters work without imploding. Commander, 7:23 PM … is implosion a significant possibility? Theo, 7:24 PM I've gotten it down to a 1% chance in the simulations. Theo, 7:25 PM … from 89%, so it is signifigant. But seeing it successful in simulations isn't the same as seeing the real things work. Commander, 7:25 PM Indeed not. Commander, 7:25 PM How many simulations? Theo, 7:26 PM I iterated the converters seven or eight times. USS, 7:26 PM ARTI: "Current scans indicated possibility raised to 4% chance of implosion." Theo, 7:27 PM See, it's fine. Commander, 7:27 PM ... it would be better to reduce the chances to nearer zero; would it be better to go slower? Theo, 7:29 PM We're already going slowly. 1-5 percent is the best we can do under our specific conditions. Commander, 7:29 PM The reactor is less stable while generating less power, correct? Theo, 7:29 PM Ideally, we would be doing this when the engine was sitting partially disassembled in the shipyard. Theo, 7:30 PM Theo nods. "Exactly. There's a fairly delicate balance to maintain." Commander, 7:31 PM Even if we had a shipyard and illimitable time, disassembly would introduce another set of failure points. Theo, 7:31 PM But it would cut down the implosion chances. Commander, 7:32 PM And raise the chances for other problems. Theo, 7:33 PM But we're mostly talking bout the implosion chances here. USS, 7:33 PM ARTI: "This process requires the excess radiation of the Void Space. To do it in a shipyard would force us out of Void Space." Theo, 7:35 PM We're doing the best we can under our specific circumstances. Theo, 7:36 PM The only way our chance of implosion would be lower is under perfectly controlled circumstances that are impossible right now, that's all I meant. Theo, 7:36 PM So, yes, it's going well. Commander, 7:36 PM Excellent. Commander, 7:37 PM Is there a place in engineering where a person could sit and be out of the way of your work? Theo, 7:40 PM Theo looks around. "I didn't really set the place up for spectators. Why?" Commander, 7:40 PM I don't need to spectate. I want to listen to the engine. Theo, 7:40 PM Theo studies Xho. "Why?" Commander, 7:41 PM So that I know what it sounds like when it is working. Theo, 7:41 PM … good answer. Theo, 7:42 PM Theo gets up out of his seat and points at it. "Sit here." Commander, 7:43 PM Surely you require a place to work. Theo, 7:44 PM The captain insists on me being on the bridge way too much, so I made the functions of this station redundant at several points on the ship. But if you want to hear and feel the engines run, this is the best place. Commander, 7:45 PM ... very well. Commander, 7:46 PM Commander Xho sits. "I am somewhat constrained by my duties, but when would be the least inconvenient time to come and listen?" Theo, 7:48 PM Probably during the shift change. Theo, 7:48 PM Or times like this. Commander, 7:50 PM Commander Xho nods. Commander, 7:51 PM At some point, I would like to sit down with the schematics and ask some questions. USS, 7:51 PM About this time there's a small alarm sound. Theo, 7:51 PM Theo takes out a datapad. Commander, 7:52 PM Ah. Implosion beckons. Theo, 7:52 PM No, that's a different alarm. USS, 7:52 PM ARTI: "Warning! Pressure build up in cooling vent three. Passageway obstructed." Theo, 7:52 PM Ugh. Alright, into the tubes, I suppose. Theo, 7:53 PM Reroute to four until I get it cleared. USS, 7:53 PM A voice some in over your comms. It's Cadet Smoke, the tabaxi engineer. "I've got it!" USS, 7:53 PM ARTI: "Redirecting fluid." Theo, 7:54 PM All right, make it fast, and mind the swarmfoam matrix conduits. Theo, 7:54 PM … I'm not used to having a halfway competent staff. Commander, 7:54 PM They have exemplary records. Theo, 7:55 PM On my last ship I pretty much had to do everything myself. Commander, 7:56 PM Has it been difficult? Theo, 7:56 PM Adapting has been challenging. Theo, 7:57 PM I'm not exactly a 'people person'. I'm sure it's been noted. Commander, 7:58 PM I was more referring to sharing. Theo, 7:58 PM Oh. Yes. Theo, 7:58 PM I never had to before, really. Theo, 7:59 PM I was left in the hold. Didn't have to go to parties at all. Commander, 7:59 PM In the long run it may be worth it. USS, 8:00 PM At about this point the alarm stops and a peaceful quiet is restored to the room. Just the hum of the engine. USS, 8:01 PM This hum is broken by the sound of a nice jug's worth of cooling fluid bursting from a pipe and landing on Theo, dousing you in a cold blue liquid. It's not painful, but it is uncomfortable. Theo, 8:02 PM ...what. USS, 8:02 PM Smoke: "Clog's fixed. Sent some of the spent fluid out. Clear the pipes up." USS, 8:02 PM Smoke: "Everything should run a bit smoother now." Theo, 8:02 PM Smoke, I'm going to pull of my arm and b-beat you with it now. Commander, 8:03 PM Perhaps next time putting a bucket down first would be helpful. Theo, 8:04 PM I have to go get washed off. Smoke, find a bucket. Commander, 8:04 PM Commander Xho nods. Commander, 8:05 PM One more thing. Theo, 8:05 PM You're on mopping duty now. Theo, 8:05 PM Yes? USS, 8:05 PM Smoke: "...yessir." Commander, 8:05 PM Let me know when you need tools or equipment. I will help with the forms. Theo, 8:06 PM Theo detaches his arm and turns it this way and that, letting coolant drip out of the nooks and crannies. "Thanks. ...wait, there are forms?" Commander, 8:07 PM Regrettably. USS, 8:07 PM There is a sort of toweling off section as well as a shower to help rinse off any dangerous chemicals. Theo, 8:07 PM Ugh. Well, thanks. Commander, 8:08 PM However, if there is a good reason to request something, they will often send it. Commander, 8:08 PM ... sometimes even if there is not. Theo, 8:09 PM Theo starts pulling his shirt off right there, wringing it out. "I've just been making what I need, but someone who can navigate the forms is useful." Commander, 8:10 PM Commander Xho is far too polite to ogle. Theo, 8:10 PM Theo is not shy, and goes over to get decontaminated. Commander, 8:11 PM Let me know, Dr. Forgewight.